僕のツンデレ彼氏 My Tsundere Boyfriend
by Tsun-sama
Summary: A series of oneshot! Read the daily lives of Sasuke's Tsundere adventures with Hinata.
1. Not that I cared

I couldn't help myself...I'm sorry. OTL believe it or not, I'm actually writing the next chapter to 僕たちの赤いリボン！

Series of one shots! I figured it'll be easier for my to update one shots than chapters xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Not that I cared

"No." Sasuke had a group of friends behind him sticking their tongues out.

"B-But why?" she whimpered. Dressed in rich yukata and uncomfortable sandals, all Hinata wanted was to play hide and seek with other children.

"Because you're a girl." Sasuke snickered pridefully.

"Ya, go play dolly with your other friends." a boy remarked.

"B-But I want to play with y-you guys." Hinata stood her ground stubbornly. Born as an heiress, she was used to getting what she want. You can say she was spoiled to the core.

"No means no!" Sasuke insisted.

Hinata stuck her bottom lip out and held back her urge to cry. The boys in front of her jumped in fear, if anyone dared to make the infamous heiress cry, her guardian, Kou would be sure to behead them.

"O-Okay, okay! You can play!" one of them gave in.

"What?! I didn't agree to that!" Sasuke was the only one who was able to stand in equal grounds with Hinata, both from prestigious family and both gained respect from Konoha.

"Just shut up and her let play." Naruto approached them with his hands in his pocket, of course trying to act cool and heroic.

"Go away loser, you don't have a say in this either." Sasuke spat.

"Why you-!" Naruto was pulled back by a lazy genius, and his fellow companion who won't stop munching on chips.

"Shikamaru!"

"What if we make a bet." Shikamaru suggested.

"I'm listening." when Sasuke hears the word 'bet', he immediately thinks of victory and crushing his opponents with no mercy. Such a sadistic bastard.

"Anyone who can find Hinata-chan first wins the game of hide and seek. And the prize..." Shikamaru looked over the the shy girl and pat on her shoulder.

"The winner will get 10 packets of limited addition yugioh card." Shikamaru grinned. All the boys filled the forest with astonishment. The Hyuugas own varies companies through out the country, from dairy products to the fashion industry, and even toys and entertainment to electronics. Getting a few packets of limited addition packs is nothing but a piece of cake for Hinata.

"Deal!" all of them yelled.

"How's that?" Shikamaru smirked at Hinata, who looked up to him with glittering eyes. A genius never disappoints.

"Let's start! Everyone, get behind that tree and count to 100." Naruto was the first to reach the tree of course.

"98, 99, 100!" everyone scattered as soon as Naruto yelled out the 100th number. They scavenge high and low, under bushes and rivers (kids will be kids, common sense doesn't float until later in life of course) All of them refused to give up, until the sky turned dark.

"I give up." one of them tucked his hands into his pockets.

Thunder surprised the children, followed by pouring rain.

"Run!" they quickly seek shelter.

"Stupid weather! You made my chips soggy!" Chouji cursed the sky, who replied with another loud thunder.

"Has anyone found her yet?" Naruto shook the water off his body. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Beats me...I'm going home now,10 packets isn't enough getting an earful from mum."

"Me too, my mum will chew me to bits if I don't get home now! Come on, Akamaru!" Kiba's puppy tailed behind.

"I guess the game's over." Shikamaru shrugged and followed Choji home. Sasuke was too bust trying to dry himself to pay attention to who ever just left. One by one, everyone returned home until it was just Naruto and Sasuke under the tree. The rain continued to pour.

"I wonder if Hinata-chan went home already." Naruto unconsciously spoke out.

"Of course, she's not an idiot like you." Sasuke snarned.

"Shut up." Naruto stuck his tongue out. It felt like hours since it started raining, it was getting cold too.

"Sasuke, time to go home." Itachi came with Sasuke's mini umbrella. Sasuke looked up the sky once more. She wouldn't still be hiding...would she?

"I'll be back!" Sasuke snatched his umbrella from his brother and ran off.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

Shivering from the cold, Hinata had been hiding for hours. She found a giant boulder from an abandoned construction site not too far away. Her hair was wet, her clothes damp and soaked from the rain. It has been hours since they started the game. No one came for her. The poor girl bit her bottom lip again, this isn't the time to cry, she thought, but she couldn't help herself after all. She curled herself up like a fur ball, She was all alone.

"Oi! Where are you?!" Sasuke screamed with all his breath. Sasuke scanned around the area, his damp hair annoyed his visions.

"Hinata! Where are-" he spotted dark hair behind a boulder, that bowl cut was none other than Hinata. Sasuke spared not a single second of hesitation and dashed his way towards her.

"You!" he spoke between heavy breathing. Hinata looked up from her knees.

"Y-you-" Sasuke couldn't control himself and slap her head.

"Are you some kind of idiot?! The game finished a long time ago!" Sasuke continued to lecturer her.

"No-one is coming to find you anyway, who would thought of this place in the first place?!" Hinata looked up and smiled.

"B-but, you found me." she cried. Not because she was forgotten, but because someone remembered her. Her smile felt like knives, slowly cutting down his pride into bite size and grind it up in his heart.

"S-Shut up! I didn't look for you because I cared or anything, I just really want those cards!" Sasuke held out his umbrella for her and tried hide his face.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata accepted his umbrella and stood next to him.

"Let's be friends." she wiped her tears away with her wet sleeves, not that it helps or anything.

"Shut up, who wants to be friends with you. Now hurry up, Itachi is waiting for me to go home." he held her hand the whole way back.

* * *

I think I should get myself a beta reader...my grammar is getting our of hand OTL... any volunteers or suggestions?


	2. Ugly Duckling

Hello my fellow readers!

Thank you for reading My tsundere boyfriend xD and I apologize (again) for not updating. Notes aside, here's the next one shot :D hope you'll like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ugly Duckling

Now at the age of 10, Sasuke's personality has changed slightly. He was no longer the hyperactive boy he used to be, after his brother, Itachi left the house to study abroad, and no one to stand up for him, he became more lonely and shy around others. When he first entered elementary school, he was too shy to speak to other people, even with the same group of friends he played with since he was younger. When the teacher wanted each of them to introduce themselves to the class, all Sasuke could reply was his name, which gave a mysterious vibe girls love. And that's how the infamous Uchiha Sasuke became a lady killer unintentionally. He had to fear for his safety every morning on his way to school, waiting for an explosion of fan girl scream when he entered the school gates. Sasuke doesn't hate school, not a single bit and he has his reasons.

"I'm going." Sasuke puts on his school shoes before heading out.

"Have a nice trip! Don't forget to finish everything in your lunch box!" his mother gave him a last reminder before the door closed behind him. As soon as he entered the building, past the stairs, he was greeted by the high pitched voices of girls.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura, a little girl with milky pink hair tied with a bright red ribbon skipped her way towards Sasuke. She hooked her arms around Sasuke and they both crashed onto the ground,

"Get off me." Sasuke said in a threatening voice. Sakura giggled and got off him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Are you looking forward to gym!?" she said in a sweet voice. Sasuke hates sweet, he finds it disgusting. He didn't reply her because he doesn't feel like there's a need to. Today's the first day of summer gym, which means swimming for gym. Sakura was feeling excited, she continued with her senseless blabbing about her diet and how she bought new swimsuit just for Sasuke, who isn't a little bit interested in what she was talking about.

"Sakura! You're annoying!" Ino came out of no where and started an argument with her.

"you're the annoying one, pig!" Sasuke bailed out from the two girls fighting before things get more complicated. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, more focused on escaping as well as the praying the two or any other girl won't notice him. That's when he knocked over someone, who squeaked like a mouse.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke looked under him and saw a petite girl, hugging her body with a book over her chest. Sasuke frowned to try looking intimidated, hoping to distract her from his blush.

"Sasuke you bully!" behind him yelled his annoying friend, rival to be precise. Everyone around started to pay more attention to him, Sasuke quickly got off the girl and brushed off his shirt.

"Look! Sasuke has the hots for her!" a boy from his class burst out in laughter.

"Sasuke and Hinata, sitting up the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-GUAH!" a book flew across the hallways and hit Naruto's face right on. Sasuke has never felt more agitated, Hinata looked at him with a natural flushed face she always has since the day he met her.

"W-who wants to kiss an ugly girl like her?!" Sasuke barked the poor Hinata, who was trying to pick up her books. Hinata looked at Sasuke with her wide teary eyes, she bit her lip and ran away with the whole school laughing at her. Since the day Sasuke met her, she has always been shy and defenseless against the other girl's verbal and physical abuse about her family background and appearance, but never once has he saw her face that hurt.

"That hurt idiot!" Sasuke threw the book back at him, only to drop on the floor after hitting him hard behind his head.

"Shut up, idiot...I know." He looked down and mumbled to himself.

Every day during lunch time, Sasuke enjoys spending his time by himself, eating his lunch while other girls sit together in groups giggling over Sasuke. And after his meal, he likes to sit alone under the shade for some fresh air with the only person he could tolerate, Hinata. But today wasn't the usual day, like always, he sat along eating his lunch, but every bite tasted bitter and sour, Sasuke almost thought his mother's cooking might have gotten bad.

"Hinata-chan, let's go play!" Hinata's best friend Kiba from the class next door invited her to play at the fields. Sasuke doesn't like Kiba, he despise him for no particular reason.

"O-Okay." Hinata agreed with a cute smile. Sasuke looked over at them while chewing at his plastic spoon. He caught Hinata glanced over at Sasuke with a sour frown and ran off with Kiba. Sasuke stabbed the last cherry tomato on his bento and shove it into his mouth with anger.

Gym class finally arrived, the day Sakura had been waiting for. She came out from the girl's changing room in a frilly pink bathing suit with strawberry patterns on, it was cute overall, but too matured for a 10 year old the least. Ino too came out in similar suit as Sakura, only with different color and designs on.

"Sakura you copy cat!" she snapped.

"_You're_ the one who copied me first!" Sakura hissed back.

"Enough you two...what are you girls wearing?" the coach, Gai-sensei questioned them.

"New swim suits?" they both replied as a question.

"Don't you girls know the school rules? You're only allowed to wear dark color one-piece. I'm afraid the two of you will have to sit out as punishment." Sakura and Ino dropped their jaws, they had been looking forward for this chance to seduce Sasuke.

"B-But-"

"Now go back to your classroom and write me an essay about breaking the rules, now!" Gai demanded. The two quickly changed back in embarrassment and headed back to the classroom. The rest of the children were warming up with Gai-sensei, everyone but one girl who decided to hide under the tree.

"Gai-sensei, Hyuuga-san isn't warming up like everyone else!" a cheeky girl smirked towards Hinata.

"That's 'cuz she has boobs! She's hiding them! Boob monster!" another boy started laughing, one lead to another and before she knew it, the whole class was laughing at her. Hinata wanted to dig a hole and hide in it forever.

"Alright class, that's enough. Now get in the water." Gai signaled with a blow of whistle, everyone jumped into the pool.

"You too Hinata." he looked over to her. Hinata reluctantly walked near the pool and stared at the water.

"What's wrong princess? The water's too dirty for you?" the same girl chuckled with her group of friends. Hinata bit her bottom lip, she couldn't say it to anyone, but she couldn't swim. Sasuke was the one who had been defending her (of course making all sort of excuse that he wasn't trying to protect her) through out her Elementary school years.

"I'll give her a little push!" a boy sneaked behind her without Hinata noticing and pushed her into the waters.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it?" he laughed and hi-5 his friends. The water wasn't too deep, but Hinata was the shortest girl in class, of course she could barely stand. She tried to grab onto something, splashing the water everywhere.

"Stop that!" the girl who laughed at her before were hit with several splashes of water.

"h-help." Hinata struggled to speak up.

"Oi, is she alright?" Naruto looked over Sasuke who was half way out of the water.

"H-Help!" Hinata gave a final scream before completely summerged into the water.

"Idiot! She can't swim!" Sasuke dived back in. He was the only one to know about Hinata's little secret. Sasuke was a good swimmer, Itachi had taught him the basics about swimming and safety, but Sasuke wasn't strong enough to pull Hinata with him, thus Gai had saved help out. He laid Hinata down on the glass with everyone surrounded.

"Give me some space here." Gai pumped her chest, then squeeze her nose. Sasuke was horrified when he saw Gai's lips all puckered up, ready to perform CPR. He quickly pushed his teacher aside

"I'll do it!" and planted his lips on Hinata instead. Everyone, especially the girls were shocked, Sasuke didn't just do it once, he did it a few more times until Hinata coughed the water out.

"She's alright!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke was relieved.

"Alright kids, back it up. Sasuke, you bring her to the nurse. The rest of you continue!" Gai handed Sasuke some towels to keep Hinata dry.

"Che, she's just doing that to get attention from Sasuke." the girls pouted and glared at the innocent Hinata.

In the nurse's office, Hinata covered herself with her gym top, Sasuke was still shirtless with only a towel over his shoulders. They were both quiet, too awkward to talk, especially Sasuke.

"Are you alright now?" Hinata only replied with a nod. Sasuke started to fidget. They've never been _this_ quiet with each other before.

"H-Hey." it was Sasuke's turn to fidget with his shorts.

"I'm sorry, okay." he mumbled.

"A-Are you sorry b-because you're f-friends with an ugly girl l-like me?" Hinata sniffed. Right in his heart, Sasuke pulled himself back up.

"I-I didn't mean it okay. Y-You're not ugly...you're pretty cute." he mumbled the last part to himself.

"W-What?"

"I already said I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?!" Sasuke's voice echoed the room.

"Be quiet you two!" nurse Shizune hussed from her desk.

"S-Sorry." they both look back at each other. Hinata was the first to break the ice and started giggling, followed by Sasuke's snickering.

"I-I forgive you." Hinata pulled out her pinky.

"I didn't ask for forgiveness." Sasuke hooked his pinky with hers anyways, looking away with the biggest blush.

"B-By the way, w-who saved me before?" Hinata asked out of the blues.

"It was Gai-sensei, but I was the one who-" Sasuke's eyes widden as he remembered what he did.

"who what?"

"N-Nothing!" he quickly turned his blushing face away,

"Tell m-me!" Hinata insisted on knowing what Sasuke did to her,

"No!" the stubborn boy only rudely yelled back at her for being annoying, the two got another earful from Shizune and was sended back to their classroom, together.

* * *

Finally done! I thought I couldn't pull it though. I hope I didn't confuse everyone with this chapter :) I'll keep trying to update again :D Thanks for reading! pleae look forward to the next one-shot!


	3. School Festival

Hi guys!

thank you everyone for the reviews! I made me really happy :D And thank you so much Reikotsu for being my beta reader! you're the best xD

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

School Festival

It's a tradition in every school to hold a school festival; it's the time of year to show the rest of the region what their school is made out of.

"Shikamaru! Stop being a lazy ass and help out! Chouji! You too!" Ino was in charge of the class decorations. Since it was their first year of junior high, everyone put all the effort they could into the festival.

"What are you so worked up for, Ino?" Shikamaru yawned. Ino hit his head with the posters in her hand.

"What are you talking about?! We have to win this year's prize! The class who wins gets a free trip to the hot springs! I need my beauty vacation!" Ino flicked her platinum hair back, which hit a passing classmate.

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned as he was dragged away by Ino.

"Take this over there."

"Hold this."

"Stop fidgeting!" Sasuke ordered Hinata around like his own personal slave. Hinata could only comply to Sasuke's orders since Hinata was 'forced' into the job. All of the boys disagreed to let Sasuke's fangirls work with him because none of the work would be done in time (Sasuke himself agreed as well). The guys didn't want to work with Sasuke either, thus Hinata was the only available candidate.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura gave Hinata a light pat on the shoulders, the girl hiccuped like a mouse.

"S-Sakura-chan." Hinata let out a sigh.

"Are you alright? You looked so stressed," Sakura had changed throughout the years, less crazy, but still Sasuke-crazy.

"I-Is there anything I-I can help you with?" Hinata stuttered.

"We need you to try on the costume, just in case we need any alterations." Their class had also signed up to perform a play, the classic Romeo and Juliet. Sadly the girl playing Juliet was absent that day, but luckily she had the same body frame as Hinata.

"Where's Hyuuga?" Sasuke's voice came out of the blue. He didn't address Hinata casually in front of others; the girls might start pestering him again.

"Sasuke-kun! You scared me. I asked her to do me a favor," Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need her to write out the new menu. That stupid girl should have told me where she went." Sasuke rarely complained about someone (except for Naruto); it was odd of him to even mention Hinata.

"I-Is that so, sorry I suspected you." Sakura giggled innocently, trying to fight back her jealousy.

"Whatever." Sasuke walked away.

"Um, S-Sakura-chan." There was a whisper by the door.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, let me have a look." Hinata scanned the room, everyone seemed to be busy with their duties. Shyly, Hinata entered the room.

"Oh, it looks nice, doesn't it!" Sakura was proud of her stitch work.

"Y-Ya." Hinata looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Hinata restlessly looked around and lowered her arms that had been sheltering her chest.

"I-It's a little...t-tight." Hinata looked down at her chest, and so did Sakura. The fabric was almost ripping, just barely holding 'them'. Sakura looked at Hinata, then back at her.

"How old are you?!" she shrieked in sadness. All the boys turned their attention to her. The gazes started to make Hinata feel really uneasy. She looked around nervously, almost breaking down in tears.

"I-I'm going to change!"

"Look out!" Naruto tripped over some ribbons lying on the floor, stumbling carelessly around the classroom. He tried to grab a hold of whatever he could reach, but everyone avoided him...everyone but Hinata who happened to react slower. His fingers tangled, pulling down her costume. The barely supporting fabric ripped as Naruto fell to the floor, pulling Hinata's costume in the process. All the boys dropped their jaws. Kiba even dropped his hammer, barely missing his foot. Hinata's undergarments were completely exposed; she wanted to just cry and crawl into a hole. Someone threw a blazer towards her. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke over her, looking really pissed.

"Sorry, Hinata! I didn't know it was going to rip! Someone bring over some clothing for Hinata to change!" Sakura called out. The girls hurriedly pulled out an unused gym shirt for Hinata to change into.

"Why don't you take a rest, Hinata-chan. We'll take care of the rest." Sakura looked over at the confused Naruto, who only remembered that he fell. It seemed like Naruto was always there to mess things up. His existence was bad luck to the poor Hyuuga.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto sensed evil aura emitting from her. Sakura clenched her fist and her eyes shone mercilessly. While Naruto was being severely punished by most of the girls (and some guys), Sasuke took this chance to escape with Hinata. Sasuke brought her outside to a quiet place behind the classroom with grassy patches and flowerbeds.

"Here." Sasuke gave her a can of orange juice he had bought from the vending machine close by.

"T-Thanks." Hinata took a few sips. Her hands were shaking and her face was still red from embarrassment.

"Y-you...didn't see it...did you?" she asked timidly. Sasuke tensed up.

"S-see what?"

"M-My..." Hinata blushed even redder, if it were even possible.

"Who do you think I am?!I'm not a pervert, idiot!" Sasuke stood up, his face multiple shades of pink. Sasuke's a bad, bad liar. Whenever he lied, he would sweat and avoid eye contact whenever possible.

"Y-You did, d-didn't you?!" Hinata pulled the hem of her shirt. "I-If you did, p-please forget what y-you saw!" she mumbled.

"I didn't! Just shut up, okay!"

Hinata pouted like a child and nodded. Sasuke patted her head gently. There was a comforting silence for a while. Hinata enjoyed that moment, and so did Sasuke.

After a while, Sasuke gave a teasing smirk, "Pandas, hn?"

"S-Sasuke!"

The following day, almost every boy in Hinata's class swarmed around her, asking if she was alright, if she needed help, if she was free after school, and complimenting her about random things Hinata herself didn't know about. The confused girl wasn't quite sure what all the attention was about either. Sasuke gripped onto his hammer tightly. Kiba and Naruto could see dangerous flames emitting from his body with a killing intent.

"Put that dangerous weapon down, Sasuke!" Kiba and Naruto held Sasuke back from smashing his hammer at Hinata's new fanclub.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
